


em pleni

by dreamsheartstory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Trigedasleng, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the battle is over, but not the war, still, Clarke and Lexa find a moment of stillness at sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	em pleni

**Author's Note:**

> since the new teaser trailer for season 3 made me hint that i might add a raven/amputee storyline to a fic i’m writing (because really, what other surgery could abby be referring to?) i decided to write [lost-little-lion-girl](http://www.lost-little-lion-girl.tumblr.com) some fluff so she doesn’t kill me in my sleep

Orange streaks across the sky, cutting through the soft cotton candy pink clouds as the sun dips lower on the horizon. It’s idyllic and nothing at all like the day that preceded it which was filled with a brutal battle. Lexa climbs higher in the hollowed out building at the edge of Polis, the old concrete stairs are crumbling down into the gaping maw that is the center floor, rotted and falling in from years of exposure. The structure of the building is sound though and they use this one as a lookout point.

Lexa isn’t climbing to the top to watch for approaching enemies; she’s climbing to the top to watch the sunset and maybe for a few moments escape from the war they are in. Not that she can ever escape.

The higher she climbs the more her thighs burn until her exhausted body nearly collapses at the top. Lexa grits her teeth and continues across the floor to the far edge where the building breaks away and looks out over Polis and her people.

There are fires to the south, bright spots even though the sun is still high enough in the sky to give ample light. Funeral pyres. They lost too many today in the war with the  _ Azgeda _ . She shakes her head to clear the thoughts like they might come loose and tumble out leaving her in peace for a moment.

Even though she has bathed she still has blood on her. There’s no point in being clean when you know at any moment you may have to go into battle again. Her warpaint is streaked across her face, the black ichor she stains her cheeks with dry once again on her skin. She is fearsome.

Lexa lets out a long breath and sits down on the edge of the building, dangling her legs over it. She presses forward looking down letting the wind rock her slightly. One wrong move and she would be launched to her death. The height is dizzying. Behind her she hears footsteps, too heavy an untrained to be one of her guard who she left posted at the base of the building. She hears a gasp and the footsteps still.

The sky streaks crimson, changing breath to breath; it’s stunning.

Lexa doesn’t move, knowing it’s Clarke behind her, knowing that Clarke will come to Lexa when she’s ready to. It’s been a long two seasons since the mountain fell and summer is nearly half over, but apologies still hang between them like sharpened steel. Survival dictated they work together to save their people and somewhere in that they found a tenuous peace, delicate and fragile like the husks of the seeds that float on the air.

Six steps and Lexa feels Clarke crouch down behind her, legs falling to either side of Lexa’s hips, arms wrapping around her waist protectively, possessively.

“ _ Heya, Snacha, _ ” Clarke murmurs against her ear. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Clarke,” she says her name like a mild reprimand but a smile tugs at the corner of Lexa’s mouth and she can’t find it in her to be angry over the nickname, not when Clarke whispers in her ear a soft lilt in her voice. She can hear the smile on Clarke’s lips as they curl around the words, foreign and yet familiar to her tongue like a new lover.

Lexa settles back against Clarke, her legs dangling over the edge of the building and for a moment she feels content. Up here away from the eyes of her people she can allow herself this comfort in being held, Clarke’s arms strong around her, hands flat against her stomach. She brushes her thumb against Clarke’s bicep, across the swell of the new muscle there and the edge of a pink scar. When the  _ skaikru _ fell from the stars they were soft, pale, ill-equipped, for life on the ground, but now many of them are more grounder than  _ skayon _ .

Her eyes slip shut and the tension drains from her body as she is rocked by the gentle in and out of Clarke’s breathing. It’s even and strong, a gentle press on her back. A gust of wind pushes at them Clarke’s arms tighten around her like she’s trying to hold them together, if one goes down the other will too. The wind dies down and she can feel Clarke’s heartbeat steady and unworried. This is what it must be like to come home.

An ache presses against her heart and Lexa feels tears sting her eyes. This is a luxury she should not afford herself. The battle is over and it is unlikely that the  _ Azgeda  _ will return to attack tonight, but that does not mean she has nothing to do. She tries to sit up but Clarke’s hold on her is strong. The sun is not yet set.

Clarke’s voice is soft, barely audible above the wind that whips past the building. “You aren’t alone in this anymore.”

Lexa nods once, not trusting her voice. She turns her head to watch Clarke’s profile as the last wisps of sunlight disappear over the horizon. Her eyes trace over the soft slope of Clarke’s nose, the curve of her cheek. She presses a kiss there, featherlight, though she lingers close enough to feel the tug of muscle beneath skin as Clarke smiles.

They scoot back from the edge and they press against a broken piece of wall, no longer precariously wavering with each gust of wind, wondering if one will knock them over the edge, and they watch the stars come out, arms and legs tangled together, trading languid kisses. For now they are safe, for now they are together, and for now, that’s enough.

 


End file.
